This invention pertains generally to directive antennas for radio frequency energy, and particualarly to a Lens/Polarizer/Radome used in conjunction with other types of antennas.
It is sometimes necessary to modify the shape of the antennas pattern of an array of antennas. In such case it would be standard practice to redesign the array to attain the desired modified antennas pattern. However, such an approach could be relatively difficult and expensive to implement, especially if implementation were to require retrofitting an appreciable number of systems in the field.